Amigos em Nova York
by Lucie F
Summary: Momoka Chiba e Michiko Kira ganharam os passaportes para irem para a fabulosa cidade nova-iorquina, onde passarão semanas sem tédio na famosa Suíte de Princesa e onde passarão três meses morando e estudando na cidade. Mal sabem que terão problemas lá.
1. New York

**CAPÌTULO UM**

**NEW YORK**

Eu sei que Tokyo pode ser a cidade japonesa com mais tecnologia do mundo e que suas luzes e lojas quase nunca descansam, mas o meu interesse por procurar outras culturas é imenso. Além que tudo o que dizem dos americanos me faz querer ir mais e mais para aquele lugar onde há um monte de lojas onde eu posso gastar e gastar.

Mas apesar de como toda garota oriental gostar de fazer compras, eu não sou uma garota normal. Isso mesmo. Eu falo e sou como todo mundo, porém meu pai é um alienígena que está disfarçado de humano, além de eu ser filha de uma ex-heroína. Eu sou um ser humano normal aparentemente, com a minha altura baixa, além dos cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos castanho-claros, com a pele meio pálida e um par de brincos que sempre troco por algum que fique mais confortável na ocasião. Eu também não estudo em nenhuma academia especial para gente especial, como os X-Men.

E não, não estou falando de doideira ou loucura, se vocês estiverem pensando se aquela garota tem um sério problema mental na cabeça. Isso porque qualquer um pensaria que isso seria um fato – o que é na realidade um boato – e me colocaria no hospício na hora.

Mas eu estou falando sério em relação á eu ser um pouco anormal. Isso porque eu posso me transportar com o poder da mente de algum outro lugar da mesma cidade em curta, média ou longa distância. Além disso, eu posso me movimentar como uma ginasta.

Porém eu não sei quando esse segredo vai se espalhar para o mundo afora. Mamãe, papai e o meu irmãozinho mais novo – Takuto Chiba – sabem desse segredo, além da minha melhor amiga, a Michiko Kira.

O resto, vocês já devem ter noção que eles não sabem de nada sobre a minha vida secreta. Eu nem sei se o meu cachorro, o Tarou, sabe de alguma coisa á respeito de sua dona. Isso porque ele apenas mostra a língua e sorri e lati alegremente.

Oi, aqui é a Momoka Chiba falando. É, a menina mais sortuda do mundo – como algumas pessoas falaram quando eu arranjei o passaporte para New York depois de ganhar um concurso de bandas. Fala sério, até o gato mais gato da escola ficou me encarando durante longuíssimos minutos. – ou a garota mais animada da face da Terra, como o povo me chamava e ainda me chama.

Eu não tenho nada a ver quando as taças de vidro da Ogata-sama quebraram em pleno baile e nem quando no mesmo momento a Michiko abria a boca com um gritinho agudo que quebrou as janelas em minisegundos, além dos copos de todo mundo.

Que ópera a Michiko andou escutando, eu não sei. Mas foi ótima que me fez ficar com bandagens por semanas.

E aqui estou eu, no avião que me levaria á New York, lendo uma revista de fofoca enquanto Michiko – que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado – dizia como algumas cantoras do mundo começaram as suas carreiras nos EUA. Eu sei que a maioria eram americanas muitíssimo bem. Eu sabia por que sempre quando alguma cantora famosa vai á Tokyo, Michiko me leva junto. Quando é cantor bonitão e de barriguinha sarada, nem se fale. Michiko fica lo-u-ca de estresse de fã e tenta pisar nas pessoas á sua frente como um trator para chegar ao seu ídolo.

Bem, a culpa de eu não gostar muitos de shows é todo do crédito dela.

- Ei, sabia que a gente pode ver alguns seriados nas ruas de New York? – contou-me Michiko.

Eu coloquei a revista de fofoca no meu colo e dei um suspiro nada aliviante.

- Sim, eu sabia. – eu disse como fosse óbvio.

- Além que o site de fofocas da Hot News está ainda no ar. – sorriu Michiko. Eu não sei como Michiko consegue colocar todas as fofocas lidas ou ouvidas por ela no cérebro de moda dela. Eu mal consigo me lembrar do cabelo da Britney Spears ou se Avril Lavigne é vegetariana ou não. Isso tudo porque eu gosto mais de música do que toda essa fofoca que se espalha feito uma epidemia de febre amarela – que graças á deus não está á mostra. – e chega ao conhecimento do pessoal todo-poderoso.

- É, tomara que consigam ver o que o Bush tem de alergia e qual é o segredo para os peitos da Lindsay Lohan. – eu ironizei. – Michiko, eu não gosto muito de...

Mal termino e ela recomeça a discursar. Não, isso não é anormal quando a sua melhor amiga tem um gosto por fofocas.

- Na verdade, eu acho que aqueles peitos da Lindsay Lohan são de silicone, sabe. – Michiko estava pensativa. – Que nem os peitos da Aino Kagurazaka. – Essa garota que a Michiko citou é considerada a Garota Má da Escola. Seus lábios podem ser desejáveis, seus cabelos podem ter tom de deusa morena, ela pode ter curvas e seios maiores, porém... Ela é a uma pateta total tratando de deveres de estudante. Mas a maldição é malvada e perva. Imagine uma mistura de Sharpay Evans daquele musical e Regina George, a bem conhecida Queen Bee, além de Blair Walforf, a garota mais cool – depois de Serena. – que resultaria em uma garota monstrenga por dentro daquele corpo que toda garota que tem inveja de Aino gostaria de ter.

Eu pisquei duas vezes os meus olhos castanhos antes de responder para Michiko. Michiko Kira tem quinze anos, é mais alta que eu e é bom de bola em jogos onde ela usa toda aquela sua raiva. Tem cabelos castanhos também e seus olhos azuis são encantadores. Talvez mais que os meus.

- De qualquer jeito, eu acho que virou moda celebridade ser magra e ter peito grande. – comentou Aino. – Mas o que você acha que isso poderia causar?

- Hmm, gente sofrendo de anorexia e de vômitos que resultarem um corpo ossudo? – sugeriu Michiko, falando depois com uma das aeromoças para trazerem um copo de café, além de ovos mexidos.

Se vocês querem saber, lá vai: Á esta hora, podemos estar entre sete e oito horas da manhã de setembro, quando nós saímos do Aeroporto de Tokyo ás vinte e três horas do horário de ontem. E o céu estava noite em New York, por causa geográfica que o meu irmão poderia repetir milhões de vezes, com o trabalho de Geografia decorado na ponta da língua.

Minha barriga estava dando uns roncos que ecoavam pelo avião, junto com os pequenos roncos de Michiko. Alguns passageiros olhavam para nós como a gente fosse mal-educada. Sei lá, é questão de dormir e acordar esfomeada.

As estrelas estavam cintilando do céu americano. Não estávamos ainda em New York, apesar daquela cidade já dar uma noção do que encontraríamos nas janelas do avião em plena noite. Vários pontos de luz. Não é anormal que chamem New York de A Grande Maçã.

E por causa de ser New York, papai me fez prometer tirar várias fotos dos meus amigos novos e também dos locais. Papai é fascinado com coisas novas que não possam envolver Purin com outra pessoa, ação e ele ser chamado de chibi.

E também de proteger a sua princesa já crescida, que sou eu. Mas o fato é esse: Eu posso ter crises adolescentes a qualquer instante. Crises que você não pode chamar de boas.

Papai sempre me falou que eu deveria estar animada, igual a minha mãe, com esse tipo de coisas. Mas, quando se é adolescente, tudo fica diferente para você. Você fica estressada sem razão, você quer comprar coisas que nunca pensou em comprar. Isso tudo começou quando eu achei que um garoto gostava de mim. E o mais estranho é que eu senti que amava mesmo aquele cara.

Porém, ele namorava outra, então... Bem, você pode imaginar.

- Ela disse que só daqui á meia hora. – informou Michiko, depois de a aeromoça explicar todas as questões sobre comida e banheiro. – Você notou que estamos sendo, hum, observadas?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e, minutos depois, eu me desespero. Como eu não poderia ter percebido? Ah, a distração, a comida e, principalmente, a GRANDE fome que estou tendo.

- Nunca notei esse detalhe. – eu desabafei, me virando para trás. E tentando me acalmar para não ver nenhum cylicon com um sorrisinho malicioso ou um maluco terrorista. – Quem é a pessoa?

- Bem, não é nada perigoso não. – ela sorriu, contente por eu me interessar em algo. – É apenas um garoto. – Um, dois, três...

O QUÊ? Ah não, ah não. Da última vez que conversei com um garoto, eu caí em uma tigelona de ponche e das outras foram um mico atrás do outro. Eu não quero repetir o erro, mas dei uma breve olhada no assento atrás de mim. Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, com traços orientais, estava jogando algum jogo em seu celular, enquanto ouvia música. Seus olhos eram tão animados que eu já sabia que ele estava se divertindo.

E me virei de repente para frente enquanto eu percebi que ele tinha um jeito animadíssimo e supercharmoso. Era tudo, tudo mesmo, que eu _não_ esperava.

- Então, Srta. Chiba? – perguntou a minha amiga, enquanto ria calmamente. – Gostou dele?

- Ele é até bonitinho, mas não faz o meu tipo. – eu respondi.

Que mentira. Momoka Chiba não tem tipo e nem limite. Você sabe como a gente fica meio confusa ás vezes quando se trata de um garoto estranho.

Estranho não da maneira dele, mas que eu nem sei quem ele é. O que totalmente verdade.

- Quem faz o seu tipo? – riu-se Michiko.

- Hã, o cara do Smallville? – eu disse com um sorriso divertido.

- Eu acho que poderia ser o Dean Winchester de Supernatural. – disse ela. – Você ama garotos maus, né, Momoka? É impossível de você gostar de um cara como Clark Kent. Ele poderia te proteger, mas você teria diversão? Não. – ela começou com o discurso. _Lá vamos nós novamente_. – Você tem poderes e acontece com garotas com poderes três opções: A primeira seria de um namoro inocente com um carinha normal. O que é chato, dependendo do garoto e do estilo de namoro. A segunda seria com um inimigo bonitão e que te ame e odeie. O que sempre é divertido. – Ah é, uma parceira de mamãe teve os lábios quase roubados por um certíssimo cylicon que é namorador, se você quer saber. O Kisshu. - A terceira seria do parceiro do crime. Uma coisa em tanto. – ela terminou com as mãos pegando na minha revista e virando a parte que o ator traí a namorada com uma jornalista.

- Você quer dizer que o tipo perfeito para uma garota como eu seria alguém bem corajoso e no estilo de chefão do crime? – me impressionei. Anotação mental: Nunca, **nunca** mesmo, se envolva com chefões do crime.

Michiko girou os olhos enquanto me corrigia com suas dicas de tipos:

- Chefão não, Momoka, garoto mal. – disse ela. Bem, Michiko namorou duas vezes. Talvez seja por isso que ela saiba tanto de garotos. – Que seria justo, mas há casos do amigo de infância, amor á primeira vista, sei lá... Vai acontecer algum dia.

Dei um suspiro de alívio enquanto muitos minutos depois uma aeromoça ruiva carregava em uma bandeja dois pratos de ovos mexidos com bacon, além de um copão de café com leite com canudinho. Além dos guardanapos de papel, os talheres e também o açúcar e o sal. Tudo no estilo de luxo.

Eu pedi um copinho de suco de manga, enquanto a minha amiga pegava educadamente os talheres depois de dizer obrigado á Kami-sama.

- Seria legal a gente ver aqueles desenhos animados nesse momento ou alguns filmes de terror. – eu comentei, esperando o meu suco de manga.

- Seria uma chatice apreciar New York com logo filme de terror. – comentou Michiko. – Quanto aos desenhos animados, isso seria muito possível.

Uma música tocava pelo avião todo, que era uma que sempre tinha batidas e rebatidas. Glamorous, da Fergie, e outras músicas apreciadas e não-apreciadas pelas pessoas ricas que estavam naquele avião. Em comparação com os demais, a gente não bebia champanhe, vinho ou comidas chiques. A aeromoça finalmente trouxera o meu suco e poderia fazer o muito obrigado e depois devorar aos poucos aquele prato de ovos mexidos.

- Parece que o seu inglês vai ótimo. – eu falei.

Michiko riu, de boca cheia, porém fechada. Após engolir o bocado de ovos, ela me falou:

- Você também não está nada mal.

O rapaz de trás havia pedido um copo de refrigerante, uma Coca Diet, além de um sanduíche, além também de um pudim. Ao seu lado, havia um outro rapaz bonitão. Quando perceberam que também estavam sendo observados, eles se viraram para mim, enquanto eu ia à direção de Michiko.

Merda. Eles sabem que os estou vigiando há dois minutos.

- Sobre o que... – Michiko ia perguntar da conversa dos dois, mas eu consegui á impedir de falar com um pisão no pé dela. Eu tinha que fazer isso, por causa de minha amiga ser assim mesma. – Momoka!

Eu virei meus olhos para indicar que estávamos sendo avaliadas pelos olhos de dois rapazes bem atrás da gente. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e tornou á pegar a revista de fofoca. Enquanto o silêncio dominava entre eu e Michiko, os garotos de trás conversavam entre si. E era sobre _O que você acha de conversar com elas?_

_Não poderia ser. Momoka, pense em alguma coisa!_

Meus olhos castanhos viraram-se para os assentos da frente, onde havia um casal americano. Eu deveria me distrair, por isso virei para frente. Era uma mulher loira e um homem bronzeado e meio careca. Bebiam champanhe enquanto tratavam de conversar sobre negócios. Eu girei os olhos quando a mulher insistiu que o marido tirasse uma foto deles lá no avião com a voz de esquilinho.

- Ei, em que hotel a gente vai se hospedar mesmo? – eu perguntei da minha amiga que estava revirando a sua bolsa Prada negra a procura de sua agenda. Pelo menos, isso era mais legal do que ver a mulher de voz de esquilinho começar a falar sobre as fotos deles na Suiça.

Michiko finalmente leu o cartão que nos tinham dado.

- Hotel de Luxo Platinum. – leu Michiko.

Os garotos_ finalmente_ pararam de falar. Aleluia, mas... Porque eles exatamente pararam?

- A gente vai para uma suíte de luxo? – eu perguntei, impressionada.

Quem já foi para uma suíte de luxo, tudo arrumado e tudo fabuloso? Eu não e já estou tendo essa oportunidade.

- Arrã. – afirmou Michiko. – Suíte de Princesa. É tudo grátis, sabe? Com entrega de quarto especial, além de um mês pago totalmente pela escola onde estudamos com moeda estrangeira.

Foi quando uma voz parecia se repetir atrás da gente:

- Vocês vão se hospedar no Platinum?

Bem, eu sabia de quem era aquela voz e a hora chegou. Eu e Michiko viramos as nossas caras para trás, quando vimos dois caras bonitões sorrindo para a gente com um charme bem estiloso. O garoto de cabelos negros se virou para mim.

- Bem, desculpe por não perguntar nada, é porque vocês são também japonesas e que não sabíamos se sabiam inglês. – disse ele, sorridente. – Mas bem, vocês sabem. Então, vocês vão?

- As reservas já estão reservadas para a gente. – informou Michiko para ele.

O sorriso do garoto de olhos verdes se alargou com a resposta de Michiko. O seu sorriso parecia ser bem gentil. Repito: _parecia_.

- Que bom, a gente também vai. Quero dizer, praticamente vamos para lá quase todas as férias. – disse o garoto para Michiko, satisfeito.

- Além disso, lá tem tudo de bom. – comentou o amigo do garoto de olhos verdes. – Ele é filho da atual esposa do gerente.

Meu queixo caiu. Legal, agora eu sei porque eles ficaram quietos naquela hora.

- Óbvio que sabemos que vocês são da Touyaka Middle School – disse o garoto moreno, já que o outro era loiro. Ah assim, o cara não tinha feições _completamente_ orientais. – e ouvimos falar do Suíte de Princesa. Como nos conhecemos aqui, quais são os seus nomes?

- Michiko Kira. – sorriu a minha amiga, bondosamente.

- Hã... Momoka Chiba. – me apresentei com educação. Eu tinha escolha?

Os olhos verdes do garoto se arregalaram. Socorro.

- Chiba? Você é filha de um dos colegas de faculdade do meu padrasto? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

O quê? Papai já estudou nos EUA?

- Eu sou Chiba, filha de Taruto Chiba. – eu disse. – Mas sério, eu não sei nada de meu pai estudar nos Estados Unidos.

- Acredite se quiser, ele estudou sim. – o garoto informou, com uma risadinha. – Meu padrasto vive falando dele como ele fosse um rival dele por causa dos esportes. Seu pai era muito bom.

- Isso todo mundo sabe se ver papai caminhando todo dia. – comentei baixinho e logo fitei novamente o garoto de olhos verdes. – Então, qual é o seu nome?

- Kotarou Sakamoto. – ele avisou.

Kotarou. Esse nome me parece estranhamente familiar.

- Tarou é o nome do meu cachorro. – eu disse.

Kotarou arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas negras.

- Jura? Tarou é o nome do meu pai.

- Sério?

- Arrã. O meu pai se chamou Tarou Sakamoto. Diferente de meu padrasto, ele foi amigo do seu pai em Yale.

Espere um pouco e pára tudo! Por que diabos papai conseguira uma vaga em uma das melhores universidades de direito dos Estados Unidos da América? E por que não no Japão?

Quando eu chegar, ele vai ter uma surpresinha especial de um questionário.

- E qual é o seu nome? – perguntei do amigo de Kotarou.

- Yamato Konoe. – o garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

Conversamos durante dois minutos, quando a hora de partir chegara. Eu peguei as minhas malas e junto com Michiko, eu desci devagar a escada. Assim, nós formos logo pegar um táxi, mas Kotarou nos impediu com a sua rapidez de reflexo de urso.

- Você não gostaria de ter que trocar logo dinheiro estrangeiro. – ele me disse.

Eu notei que a camisa de gola branca dele estava um pouco aberta e dava para ver um pouco do peitoral dele. Minhas bochechas ficaram rosadas de tanta, hã... como podemos dizer... ah sim, a beleza do rapaz. Além disso, eu também notei que era atlético por seu corpo ser nem magro e nem gordo. E que ele tinha nem poucos e nem tantos músculos. A sua pele era meio bronzeada que forma que fazia seus cabelos negros se destacarem.

E seu perfume era bem adorável. Era essência de algum perfume charmoso francês.

Bem, o único problema no momento foi que eu cruzei o caminho com um cara bonito demais. Momoka, alerta vermelho: o cara está desconfiando!

- Algo errado? – perguntou ele com a voz preocupada.

Minha cabecinha (lê-se: boba, oca, nas nuvens) balançou que não.

- Vamos logo. Você deve estar tão apressada de tomar tanto café preto. – ele disse para mim e seguiu sem mim.

E eu pensando que ele era uma gracinha. Gracinha de adolescente maluco. E de um cara brincalhão demais. Nunca pode se esperar quando você conhece alguém bonitão, rico, mas nunca se pode esperar que ele possa ser gentil com você. Gostaria de dar-lhe umas bofetadas, mas a informação de que ele é o filho do gerente do hotel me deixa paralisada.

Fala sério, isso não vai valer a pena.

- Para a sua informação, eu não tomei café preto. – eu disse, com as mãos na cintura. – Eu tomei suco de manga. Você, um garoto rico, nunca ouviu de sucos exóticos?

Ele respondeu com uma risadinha que fez o meu cérebro explodir de raiva com miolos e tudo. Meu Deus, ele sabia como me fazer uma garota muitíssimo irada. Isso mesmo, irada.

- Só me faltava essa.

- Como assim só me faltava essa? – disparei.

- Você ser meio louca.

Louca, quem? As minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos que se preparavam para socar cada centímetro do corpo dele. É, encontrei um idiota.

Que coisa louca e...

Ah caramba, eu não posso reclamar, o que me deixa em frente de muita raiva mesmo. Isso porque o Sr. Maravilha é o filho do gerente que pode me expulsar.

Aí adeus compras, adeus Nova York! Michiko me olhava para eu me acalmar, já que ela fez um sinal que pensava na mesma coisa que eu. E o outro garoto olhou com reprovação ao amigo dele.

- Kotarou, não estamos em uma briga de luta-livre – disse o amigo de Kotarou, Yamato. – Estamos acompanhando as damas.

- Se essa garota pode ser chamada de dama ou até madame, imagina as esposas fieis dos terroristas islâmicos. – comentou Kotarou, irônico.

Espere um pouco. Só porque ele citou as esposas dos terroristas, não quer dizer que ele esteja me comparando com uma. Fique calma, Chiba. Algum dia você pode o torturar mentalmente ou matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Mas esse _algum dia_ não é hoje.

- E as esposas são melhores que ela. – continuou o cara irritante.

Ele é um verdadeiro panaca. Mesmo que eu não vou gostar do que vem á seguir, eu acho que ele vai merecer um..

- Eu não sou uma terrorista! – eu disse, socando a costa dele de um modo leve.

- Então, qual é o seu plano criminoso de hoje, _Crazylady_? – ao contrário do eu esperava, ele parecia se deliciar com cada momento que ele me irritava. O que me deixava mais irada ainda.

Encarei-o, incrédula. Ele era muito, muito estranho. Estávamos em uma calçada ás oito e meia da noite em New York, enquanto alguns carros passavam velozes pelas ruas á gritos dos adolescentes malucos.

- Bem, esses criminosos são mais doidos varridos que a _Crazylady_. – comentou Kotarou, pegando de seus bolsos algumas trufas de chocolates. Ele não tinha o direito de falar aquelas coisas. Não mesmo.

- Parece aqueles filmes de carros. – notou Momoka, ficando mais perto de mim. – Mas é mais louco.

- Algo sem ética. – explicou Yamato. – Ele vão ser multados. Pode crer.

Continuamos á percorrer mais dois quarteirões para chegar á um edifício luxuoso que tinha a placa verde com as letras em dourado escritos Hotel de cinco estrelas Platinum.

- Chegamos. – disse Yamato, depois de um suspiro ofegante.

E lá estava o hotel nos esperando.

**N/A: **Eu achei que mais páginas poderiam incomodar a leitura, mas bem, a continuação será no capítulo dois. E essa fanfic vai começar a ter um toque a mais de glamour, porque eu vou ter uma ajudinha de uma amiga minha, a Páh. Por isso ela vai ficar mais, hum, estilo americana. O Kotarou ainda tem o mesmo humor de antes, além da Momoka sempre dar algum puxão de orelha e ser atenta ás novidades. Mas, mesmo assim...

**Kotarou: **- Estamos no ar! \o\

**Rushi: **- Cara, vocês sabem como fazerem uma interrupção, hein. -.-

**Momoka: **- Se contar, ele interrompeu não sei quantas vezes. -.-

**Kotarou:** - Ei, Crazylady, que história é essa de a garota mais animada da face da Terra? Primeiro que de animada, você tem, vejamos... Nada.

**Momoka:** - O que o texto diz é a verdade, oras. u.u

**Rushi:** - Ah certo, vocês conseguem facilmente brigar, hein...

**Momoka:** - Primeiro que Dalai Lama não pode dizer com a santa inteligência que esse ser é um ser pacífico.

**Kotarou:** - E nem ela. u.u

**Rushi:** - De qualquer forma, a fic prometida está aí, mas sem o negócio de Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Momoka: **- Mas seria uma boa os personagens principais se unirem á favor do bebê.

**Kotarou:** - Seria uma boa, Crazylady, SE não fossemos o casal principal.

**Rushi:** - Temos que concordar que o Kotarou morre de ciúmes quando a Momoka fala dos gatos do Brasil.

**Momoka e Kotarou:** - O QUÊ? O.O

**Rushi:** - Deixaremos para outra hora ¬¬

**Momoka:** - Ei, quando vem o Felipe Dylon? xD

**Kotarou:** - fogo nos olhos. –

**Rushi:** - As minhas fics não são lugares para brigas de cavaleiros e senhoritas. T.T

**Momoka:** - Eu sei, mas é legal ver os garotos...

**Rushi:** - cala a boca de Momoka ao ver Kotarou destruindo o escritório. – O.o OH MY GOD, Kotarou.

**Kotarou:** - Hã? O.o

**Rushi:** - Nada não. Agora, os nossos apresentadores brasileiros.

**Momoka: **- A segunda novidade, Camila e Gabriele.

-x-

**Camila: **- Oi pessoal, aqui estamos em outro estúdio da Rushi Produções! \o\

**Gabriele: **- Onde falamos com os leitores

**Camila: **- Recado número um: Kotarou não é o que parece aparentemente.

**Gabriele: **- Recado número dois: Esses dois vão ter briga -.-

**Camila:** - E isso não será novidade, querida. Terá algumas intriguinhas e algumas garotas e garotos da alta-sociedade. Além de inimigos para a nossa heroína animada. E amigos também.

**Gabriele:** - Então fiquem ligados com Amigos, Nova York e Amor! n.n

-x-

**Rushi: **- Hã, preciso de uma coisa: Ir Embora!

**Kotarou: **- Não entendo nada -.-

**Momoka: **- Ei, porque não tem garoto na parte brasileira?

**Rushi: **- Eu acho melhor assim, já que Kotarou não vai destruir o prédio de uma vez. O.o

**Kotarou:** - O quê?

**Rushi: **- Você quase arruinava todo o prédio ¬¬

**Kotarou: **- Ah, isso.

**Momoka: **- Além de falar que vai matar o Felipe Dylon. Ei, que história é essa de matar um garoto?

**Rushi:** - Momoka pode ser uma assassina, mas o Kotarou... É pior. O.o Então, vamos indo


	2. Hotel Platinum

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**HOTEL PLATINUM**

**-x-**

_**Eu sempre digo a mim mesma que nunca iria ficar na mercê de um homem.**_

_**E isso serve a algum alien também.**_

_**Porém, eu não gosto da maldita sensação de estar sozinha.**_

_**Além que mesmo sabendo do perigo que corro, eu ficaria com aquele caçador que poderia me atacar a qualquer instante que ele queira.**_

_**Eu não devo. Porém, eu quero. E muito.**_

**-x-**

Eu tenho que concordar que eu nunca havia visto algo tão extraordinário na minha vida, considerando os sofás charmosos, além de uma decoração de paredes e coisas tradicionais e luxuosamente clássicas. Quando eu dei um passo para dentro do hotel, um porteiro pegou as minhas malas e as de Michiko e andou com elas até ao elevador, aonde foi para outro canto do hotel. Ele era formoso e tinha traços franceses, ainda que tivesse gravata. Michiko iria atrás dele, se não fosse a mão de Yamato segurando firme o seu ombro com um olhar sério.

- Bem Vindas ao... – um homem chegava simpaticamente da recepção do hotel, trajando roupas formais. Este tinha cabelos negros que caíam sob seus orbes castanho-esverdeados. Ele poderia ter falado com a gente, se os olhos dele não caíssem sob Kotarou. – Oh, vocês também chegaram.

Eu encarei discretamente Kotarou, que parecia estar com seus olhos verdes paralisados ao ver aquele senhor. Ao contrário de seu amigo, Yamato parecia extremamente contente. Foi quando eu notei que havia algo ali que não estava bem.

Como ambos, o senhor e o filho do gerente, não esperassem se encontrar.

- Sim, chegamos como sempre, papai. – anunciou Kotarou, depois de um suspiro prolongado. – Eu não esperava que estivesse curado de sua... hum... doença.

O senhor, que reconheci como ser o gerente do tal hotel de luxo, sorriu bondosamente para o seu filho, apertando-lhe a mão direita e o abraçando em seguida. Enquanto que o Sr. Sakamoto se dirigia para o amigo de Kotarou, Michiko se aproximou de mim e sussurrou baixinho para que quase ninguém ouvisse:

- Momoka-chan, - disse-me ela. – você não acha que o pai de Kotarou-san deve estar doente?

Eu me virei para ela, já que eu estava concentrada plenamente no pai de Kotarou. Era inacreditável que, de alguma forma, Kotarou tivesse os seus problemas. Não que isso seja anormal. Todos nós temos nossos problemas.

Principalmente se você for um garoto cheio de orgulho como Kotarou Sakamoto.

- Eu não sei realmente, Michiko-chan. – falei com toda a sinceridade do mundo. – Ainda não conheço Kotarou, apesar de eu o considerar um garoto sem limites. – eu me virei para o lado oposto.

Michiko Kira sorriu gentilmente, antes que pudesse dizer:

- Seria grosseria se falasse algo mal de alguém antes que pudesse o conhecer melhor. – ela disse. – E que ele tivesse a beleza de algum Apolo.

- Porém, mesmo assim, eu nunca vou me apaixonar por aquela criatura. – eu falei para ela, séria.

Antes que ela pudesse me dizer alguma coisa, o gerente nos interrompeu imediatamente.

- Eu quase me esqueci das duas damas de hoje. – ele sorriu para nós. – Sejam bem-vindas ao Hotel Platinum, senhoritas. Creio que já conhecem o meu filho, Kotarou Sakamoto, e o meu afilhado, Yamato Konoe.

- Certamente. – falamos rapidamente, eu e Michiko. Eu notei que Kotarou não estava mais por ali quando Yamato e eu olhamos para onde ele tinha estado. Momoka piscou os olhos duas vezes, sinalizando que nós deviríamos ter um certo cuidado.

- Queiram me acompanhar para vermos suas suítes. – disse o gerente, nos encaminhando para o elevador. – E você também, Yamato.

Quando nós chegamos ao décimo andar, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que estaria me esperando. Eu não estou falando de nada que eu possa me deliciar com os meus olhos. Estou falando de algo que considerou a guerra entre eu e Kotarou.

-x-x-x-

Eu nunca esperei isso de alguém que fosse do Japão e tivesse uma alta classe social. E quando digo nunca, digo NUNCA mesmo. Porém, aquilo ocorreu no exato momento em que eu abri a porta e CABUM! Um balde de água se despejou toda em minha cabeça, antes de um baque de um balde vazio no chão. Michiko apressou-se a dizer OH MY GOD diversas vezes, enquanto eu ficava boquiaberta.

O Senhor Sakamoto abriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes, quando percebeu que Kotarou vinha passando pelos corredores e olhando na direção da porta. Ao eu me virar para a sua direção, um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios. Michiko estava assombrada com a gravidade da situação. Meus olhos se encheram de raiva. Minhas roupas, minhas queridas roupas, estavam encharcadas. Havia feito chapinha antes de ir para New York.

E, agora, eu estava parecendo um espantalho. Legal, ele estava merecendo uma ótima lição de moral. Peguei um dos meus sapatos com saltinho e atirei-o ferozmente contra Kotarou, que se desviou talentosamente.

- MALDITO! – vociferei.

- Cuidado aí, Crazylady. – sorriu Kotarou.

- Filho! – ralhara o gerente.

Kotarou Sakamoto apenas revirou os olhos, cruzando seus braços. Encostou-se na parede, enquanto eu me descabelava de raiva.

- Pai, - ele avisou. – você não percebe com quem está se metendo. Crazylady é uma das garotas mais esquisitas. E fala sério, o bafo de arroz queimado ainda está em pleno ar.

De uma coisa era certa. Eu não poderia brigar loucamente com Kotarou sobre isso, apenas suspirei com a resposta dele. Ridículo. Ninguém iria derrubar um balde de água em uma visitante só por causa de um cheiro desconfortável. Cheirei a mim mesma e fiz uma descoberta impressionante.

O meu cheiro estava normal. Mas havia outro cheiro estava me perturbando demais pela sala, não sendo de uma pessoa qualquer. O cheiro era forte e mais detestável que arroz queimado. Sangue era tudo o que o meu nariz sentia.

Nós, descendentes de alienígenas, tínhamos um faro melhor que um humano normal. E com certeza, o sangue não foi por causa de alguma ferida leve.

Foi provocada. E seu cheiro vinha na direção de onde o Kotarou estava indo.

- Oh meu deus. – arregalei os meus olhos. Eu precisava saber o que estava ocorrendo. Talvez, Kotarou havia sido ferido ou alguma coisa horrível aconteceu.

Eu me telesportei na hora, indo para o lugar onde a minha mente mandara. Eu pisei, segundos depois, na terra da floresta próxima ao estacionamento do hotel, encarando o rastro de sangue que levava ao lugar onde Kotarou estava. E o meu colega de hotel segurava um animal morto.

Foi no exato momento em que eu encarei fundo aqueles olhos que haviam se tornado amarelos e com a boca com aqueles caninos banhados em sangue. E no exato momento em que eu pensei que eu não podia estar ali. Kotarou largara o corpo morto do animal, dizendo:

- Eu sabia que viria para cá, Chiba. – ele disse, com o seu sorriso tipicamente com o toque de um charme perigoso. – Ou devo dizer: Descendente de alienígena?

Eu pisquei uma vez, quando percebi que ele não estava mais lá. Só que o cheiro dele ainda estava ali. O único problema foi que o cheiro vinha atrás de mim. Senti os meus pelinhos da nuca ficarem arrepiados de hora para outra. Por mais que a minha mente quisesse falar _Não, ele não está aqui _eu sabia, de forma ou de outra, que ele estava ali. Querendo me atacar.

Mordi levemente o meu lábio inferior quando eu o ouvi respirar. O medo subiu quanto mais o tempo se passava.

- Você não é Kotarou, certo? – perguntei firmemente, desconfiada. – Então, quem é você?

O garoto – ou seja lá quem fosse – deu uma risadinha com a minha pergunta. É claro que ele estava zombando de minha paciência. Ele sabia muito bem do que eu estava pensando, sobre ele não ser deste mundo.

E seres de outros planeta nunca poderiam ter orelhas daquela maneira. Humanas digo, a não ser que fosse apenas um disfarce. Ou era que nem as de um elfo ou era não-material. Arregalei os meus olhos. Aquele corpo não era dele. Talvez, algo estivesse abalando aquela família.

Oh sim. A doença, não é?

_Caçadores. _Uma voz se repetiu na minha cabeça. Uma voz que pertencia ao próprio leitor de mentes. _Não somos doentes, Chiba. Somos caçadores._

- Sou um caçador, como você me ouviu. Um caçador de corpos. – disse ele a mim.

- Você não é exatamente um caçador de corpos. – eu o corrigi. – Você é um parasita do planeta X-1008.

Eu senti que aquilo não fez nele algum medo, como eu queria mesmo que ele estivesse assustado. Pelo contrário, aquilo fizera que ele risse maliciosamente mais uma vez.

- Eu menti. – ele apenas me falou. – Assim como você mente para todos que você é normal. E você pode agir com tal normalidade, mas o seu sangue não.

Eu minto. É verdade, porém eu nunca experimentei fazer gente sofrer.

- E eu não estou de brincadeira. – eu lhe disse. – E quem você é?

- Um parasita dentro de um corpo humano. – ele disse-me.

- Não estou falando disso. – falei a ele, sem me virar. – Seu nome. Diga-me o seu nome.

Silêncio se formou, depois que eu terminei aquela pergunta. Isso até eu ouvi uma baixa voz.

- Eu apenas tenho o nome deste corpo que, agora, me pertence. – ele havia me dito com tal rispidez que eu não havia evitado em me virar para ele. E aquilo fora algo inevitável. A minha mente já pensava em fazer tal ato, além que meus músculos estavam querendo fazer tal movimento.

Algo que eu não pude evitar era encarar ele de face-a-face e dizer:

- Este corpo não pertence-lhe. – eu disse para ele, depois de respirar fundo – Ele pertence a uma outra pessoa e você está tomando conta dele até que a antiga alma volte para ter o seu corpo de direito.

Eu acho que poderia falar isso se quisesse, mas a sensação de medo voltara no instante em que as mãos de Kotarou seguraram o meu pescoço e seguraram-me no ar. Eu mantive o mesmo olhar sereno e sério a ele, enquanto seus olhos ficaram mais negros e sombrios na minha direção.

- Eu não estou com medo. – eu havia falado calmamente.

- Eu sei que você não está com medo. – ele disse, entre dentes, enquanto retirava a sua mão de meu pescoço. – Isso é claramente visto na sua cara.

Ou mente, pensei na hora. Mas, alô!, nós somos alienígenas. Eu sou uma descendente de mew e cylicon e ele é um alien roubador-de-corpos. O que eu posso fazer? Quase nada. Mas bem que ele está me fazendo vontade de soltar os bichos.

Bem, não posso bater na cara dele. Muito menos dizer que ele é grosseiramente irritante.

1° - Kotarou – seja lá QUEM ele seja – é um alienígena de um outro mundo que resolve mais com a tecnologia do que mulheres se batendo por um par de sapatos Prada. E outro: Ele pode roubar (na verdade possuir, mas roubar fica mais claro alguma coisa) corpos. E eu não sou uma alienígena sem corpo. Tenho um corpo que amo.

2° - Eu ainda sou visitante do Hotel que fica no bairro de Manhattan, na Upper East Side, com Michiko perto do pai de Kotarou. Eu não posso dizer _Como você tem a cara-de-pau, Kotarou? _se ele está ouvindo tudo o que estou pensando a alguns centímetros de mim mesma. E ele ouviu, porque ele está arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas como ele não gostasse do que está escutando.

3 ° - Eu. Estou. Ferrada. Com. O. Meu. Pai.

4 ° - Admito. Não tenho a cara-de-pau de bater nele, assim, do nada.

- Em todos os sentidos. – ele terminou de falar depois que pareceu escutar um discurso telepático. – Então, Chiba, vamos...

Eu não pude ouvir o restante da frase porque aproveitei aquela chance para poder fugir com o tele-transporte. Agora sem floresta e sem perigo. Estava na estrada próxima á floresta, onde carros luxuosos entravam ou saíam do bairro sem demora. Suspirei aliviada. Pelo menos, estava salva.

E perto da morte. Percebi isso quando vi que estava na rua e um carro estava sem controle, indo com tudo na minha direção. Estava paralisada de espanto. Aquilo era muito assustador, se você está a poucos metros de um Mercedes.

Poderia ter tido pedacinhos de Momoka Chiba por todo lado, se não fosse o meu salvador bonitão me pegando e me puxando para a calçada. Seus cabelos eram loiros, com dois olhos verdes (não iguais aos do Kotarou. Como eu AINDA posso pensar nele?) que me eram encantadores. Mas o tom dele não parecia nada gentil, apesar de sua voz ser rouca e sensual.

- Você estava louca?! – perguntou ele, quando havia me trazido de volta onde tinha uma pequena multidão me encarando. Depois, fotógrafos. Depois, repórteres. E depois eu e ele estávamos ocupados demais, correndo das câmeras. – Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu não prestei atenção. É... Eu sou nova em nova York. – disse inocentemente.

O deus americano sorriu com todos os seus dentes brancos. PELO AMOR DE DEUS, QUE DEUS É ESSE?

- Fácil de perceber. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo com a sua voz que quase me fez uma parada cardíaca. – Então, o seu nome seria...?

- Momoka Chiba. Venho do Japão.

- Matthew Samuel Reedford, prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Chiba.

Fique calma, Momoka. Só por quê ele é um deus americano que você vai sorrir que nem boba e dizer que é um nome legal, não é? A única coisa que pude fazer foi sorrir docemente (não debilmente) e apontar para uma sorveteria. Tentaria não o fazer ir para o Hotel Platinum. Kotarou estaria, neste momento, tentando planejar algum plano maligno contra mim enquanto Michiko poderia estar andando de lado para outro. Isso seria levar o Apolo americano contra o japonês Hades e eles se enfrentassem até no inferno.

- Ainda não tem onde morar? – perguntou ele para mim, enquanto nós andávamos para a sorveteria.

- Tenho sim. – eu lhe disse. Era verdade, o Hotel Platinum tornou-se a minha segunda estadia. – Só que, nesse momento, eu não gostaria de ter que ir para lá.

- Por que não? – como um bom cavaleiro, ele ajeitou a cadeira da mesa para que eu me sentasse ali.

- Eu acabei de sair de lá. – respondi bondosamente. – Então, eu queria fazer algumas compras em algum shopping. – eu me virei para ele. – Você sabe onde tem algum shopping por aqui?

- Sim. Há vários. – respondeu ele. E pegando na minha mão, levou-me da sorveteria (ainda nem pegamos algum sorvete) e me arrastou para um grandioso shopping em Manhattan. Ele era grande, com várias pessoas entrando e saindo. Era de estilo tradicional, porém com pintura prata-cintilante. – Então, o quer comprar?

- Um bom creme de pentear e vários pacotes de miojo, além de um notebook novo. – eu disse o que havia na minha cabeça.

- Hum, legal. – Engraçado, ele não reclamou. Sério. – Miojo é bom ás vezes.

Eu pisquei duas vezes os meus olhos, vendo a situação finalmente. O salvador ainda estava lá. E eu precisava me livrar dele rapidamente. Mesmo que ele fosse bonitão.

- Por que ainda está comigo? – perguntei á ele.

- Porque eu realmente mereço ficar longe do trabalho. – ele me respondeu. – E vejo que no Japão há garotas bonitas também.

Ele poderia estar falando da Lucy Liu. Ou de alguma japonesa dos filmes de ação que todos os adolescentes amam de paixão.

- Legal. Também gosto da Lucy Liu. – sorri para ele de uma maneira tímida. Ele me intimidava com sua encantadora beleza que fazia o meu coração querer escapar da minha boca.

Por alguma causa, o sorriso gentil dele se alargou.

- Não estava falando de Lucy Liu. – ele disse para mim.

Isso só quer dizer que ele havia falado que eu era bonita. O que nenhum garoto havia me dito antes. Bem, até agora, com esse cara.

- Obrigada. – disse á ele. – Então, trabalha em quê? – eu fui na direção de uma pequena lanchonete ali perto. Ele me seguiu.

- Em um seriado que se passa por aqui. – ele me respondeu. – Eles me convidaram para um papel, mas ainda vão ver o papel para algumas outras atrizes fazerem.

- Qual é esse seriado? – perguntei, com um milkshake para mim e um milkshake para mim. Sabendo que um dos milkshakes era propriedade sua, Matt pegou delicadamente.

- Gossip Girl.

Graças á Deus que eu não estava com o canudo do milkshake da pequena McDonalds na boca. Porquê, se eu estivesse, eu teria cuspido todo o conteúdo. Gossip Girl era muito bem comentado pelas garotas da minha classe, antes que eu alcançasse o controle remoto e visse que eu veria aquele programa todos os dias.

Respirei fundo para me controlar de animação, antes de perguntar:

- Você vai atuar em GG? – isso me saiu sem pensar.

Ele assentiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Puxa, eu sou fã de Gossip Girl. – comentei.

Ele soltou uma risadinha ao ouvir isso.

- Você nem parece uma. Está calma demais. – ele disse, risonhamente.

- Oh, eu estou diante de um astro. – disse divertidamente, com um sorriso. – Que legal.

Logo após de eu ter conversado com ele por minutos, ele me deu tchau e foi saindo. Levantei-me da cadeira e fui andando para comprar alguma roupa nova. Peguei um casaco da D&G e uma bolsa da Prada, paguei-os e fui à direção da porta grande do shopping.

Estava legal aquele dia. A noite fria parecia me fazer se sentir alguma garota popular. Deveria estar dormindo. Estava com muito sono. Foi quando um homem grandalhão apertou bem um calibre no meu pescoço e disse:

- Passe-me a grana. – ele disse como se fosse o chefão.

E antes de qualquer coisa, ele me colocou para ir em um beco escuro. Ali não estava só capangas homens nojentos. Haviam mulheres e garotas em estilo rebelde-perigoso que se deliciavam com a minha presença.

- Não posso. – eu disse.

- Como não pode? – ele me perguntou, furioso. – Não teime garota, porque senão você irá morrer aqui e agora.

Um baque pôde ser ouvido por todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Um dos homens estava caído no chão, pálido e com os olhos choramingando. Alguma coisa estava por ali, tendo deixado aquele homem.

Um grito ecoou-se por todo o beco escuro. As garotas olhavam umas para as outras, sabendo de nada. As mulheres queriam atirar logo em que estaria causando tais brutalidades. Os homens estavam com mais medo, porque poderiam ser os próximos.

Outro homem caiu.

- O que pode estar ocorrendo? – perguntou o homem que estava perto de mim. Outro baque, porém não de corpos. A arma voou da mão dele de repente. Agora, estava nas mãos de nada menos e nada mais que Kotarou Sakamoto, vestido de gala. – Devolva-me a arma, garoto. _Agora_. – mandou o homem.

- Você fala desta arma? – perguntou Kotarou, mostrando-lhe a arma, toda amassada como fosse de papel. – Bem, ela não presta. – ele se virou para mim. – Eu não creio que não posso desgrudar de você, Chiba. E nem um segundo sequer. Bem, todos nós estávamos querendo você de volta.

- Eu não posso derramar sangue. – disse á ele.

O homem tentou iniciar um ataque, mas Kotarou foi mais rápido: Deu-lhe um soco certeiro no estômago, fazendo o cara cair na parede de tanta força que Kotarou jorrou.

- Porém, eu posso e não hesito em derramar muito. – ele disse-me. Segurou-me pela cintura e logo estávamos no outro lado da rua.

- Eu preciso de explicações, _Crazylady_. E detalhes. – foi o que ele havia me dito com um sorriso de lado. Não pude. Caí no sono na mesma hora.

**

* * *

****N/A: **_Oi! Mais um capítulo de A.N.A. E bem, com alguns segredos de alguns de nossos heróis serão revelados. E Momoka vai sofrer muito. Além disso, obrigado __**jujuba-ka-waii-chan **__pelo comentário. E nem é preciso comentar que..._

**Kotarou/Momoka: **- NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL!

_Eles se amam._

_Beijos,_

_L.F._


	3. Gossip Girl, Grande Problema

**CAPÌTULO TRÊS**

**GOSSIP GIRL, GRANDE PROBLEMA**

**-x-**

**N/A:**Oi! Bem, eu não estou tão zangada em ter apenas uma leitora, já que pensei inicialmente assim: _Isso não vai dar certo_. Mas deu. Pelo menos é o que acho. Eu também acho que poderia ter mais leitores, mas tudo bem. A decisão é toda de vocês.

Eu tenho que contar uma coisa: Os personagens foram retirados da minha cabeça como um passe de mágica, como eles já estivessem vivendo no meu cérebro. Mas, bem, a trama é baseada em tramas típicas de livros adolescentes e em o cotidiano dos mangás shoujo. Eu construí essa trama com a ajuda da Páh, uma amiga minha de RPG, além da minha capacidade imaginação. E se querem saber, Kotarou foi baseado nas características encantadoras do Eddie da coleção de livros do Crepúsculo (recomendável), Jason de Como Ser Popular, e na minha imaginação de criar um personagem que fosse geneticamente um inimigo da heroína.

Kotarou, ao contrário dos típicos personagens que eu fazia, têm uma tendência grande de ser malicioso e, ao mesmo tempo que faz Momoka furiosa, um pouco sedutor e com uma personalidade de um garoto romântico. E duvido muito que ele seja um tipo que as garotas pudessem gostar.

Agora, vamos á delícia da leitura.

**-x-**

_**Tem algo naquela garota que me faz não comê-la**_

_**O que será que ela é? O que será que ela tem?**_

_**Aquela garota parece-me mais deliciosa que chocolate.**_

_**Só que é um chocolate que é difícil de se ter.**_

**-x-**

Aqui estou eu, tomando um copo de Coca Diet enquanto leio atentamente um livro que havia trazido da minha casa. _O Guardião de Samantha Crosswell_, _de Mary Bloom. _Olho para a janela do meu novo quarto, mais luxuoso que o anterior (da minha casa, logicamente). O sol parece me queimar com a sua incrível força de calor que ia sob mim, porém isso não é pior do que eu estou passando neste momento.

Kotarou Sakamoto, segundo os olhares de Michiko para mim, ainda me encarava como eu fosse um imã para desastres ambulantes. Havia acabado a festa de aniversário de um dos ricos clientes do Sr. Sakamoto, então todos se reuniram no meu quarto. Isso por que, por uma montanha de motivos, Kotarou ama e adora (segundo ele, é o trabalho dele) me importunar e me chamar do apelido irritante de Crazylady quando eu estava tentando comprar Gossip Girl pela Internet (e não consegui, graciosamente ás perguntas intencionalmente intimadoras dele). Lembro que disse a ele milhões de vezes que o meu nome era Momoka Chiba, mas quem diz que ele me escuta?

E bem, ele nunca me escuta. Apenas a si mesmo.

Eu já mencionei que é o cara mais problemático que eu vi na minha vida? Motivos: Ele não é exatamente Kotarou, apenas um alien de centenas de anos que ocupa o lugar do antigo Kotarou. Ele não gosta do pai dele. Ele ama me irritar. E mais: Sua sede de sangue é algo que o torna perigoso aos meus olhos. Como ele fosse um daqueles vampiros dos livros. Além disso, eu vejo que a minha melhor amiga parece horrorizada e andando de lá para cá.

Não é culpa dela. Eu havia contado tudo até no ponto em que eu tive que explicar tudo á Kotarou ontem. E ele parecia apreensivo quando mencionei o nome de Matt e havia me dito:

- Momoka, não se aproxime dele.

O estranho era que ele me chamou pelo nome, algo que é raro do alien que habita o corpo de Kotarou (que ainda não tenho alguma simpatia desde que ele derrubou um balde em mim. Hospedeiro de corpos ou algum protetor e corpos, Kotarou é um garoto – ou um garoto com a idade do meu bisavô – que não me faz tanta confiança que ele queira o meu bem) . E mais estranho ainda é que ele parece não estar muito legal. Eu sei que Kotarou Sakamoto costuma-se a não se importar com meros assuntos de humanos, mas isso o abalou como uma bala de canhão. Motivos para que ele estaria tão pensativo, sentado no pé da minha cama. Isso mesmo, o cara estava pensando em alguma coisa para ele ter substituído ketchup por creme e chá por café preto.

Algo não cheira muito bem por aqui. Não estou falando de algum novo rastro de sangue ou o mofo. Falo de Kotarou Sakamoto. Ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

**-x-**

- Pai, o que está fazendo? – foi o que eu perguntei ao adulto quase-humano na minha frente, quando ele procurou algo dentro de seu armário cheio de informações.

Eram cinco horas da manhã do dia seguinte ao dia que eu tive que salvar a vida de uma hospede do Hotel Platinum. Essa hospede chama-se Momoka Chiba, sendo uma garota vinda também do Japão. Como eu consegui perceber nessas últimas horas, ela tinha algum poder. Eu não estou falando de mutações genéticas em humanos ou que 

ela teve isso com algum objeto mágico. Estou falando que ela tem poderes evoluídos dos inimigos de meus ancestrais, os cylicons.

Ela poderia ser uma rival por mim. Poderia, se ela não sorrisse daquela maneira aparentemente gentil e fosse um alvo de outras pessoas. É, isso que estou falando. Momoka é um objeto que todo ser de outro planeta cobiçaria. Por causa de seus poderes ainda não evoluídos. Ainda.

Só que ela não gosta de ser tratada como uma descendente de cylicons. Segundo ela, se não fosse por seus poderes, ela seria uma humana comum como todas as garotas deste mundo ainda não-desenvolvido, a Terra. Os seus pensamentos são ora interessantes, ou ora intrigantes. Isso por que ela age como se fosse uma humana. Não. Ela vive como tal, como eu não posso dizer para ela que ela não é humana.

Não preciso de muitas palavras que ela é a única humana do mundo que me deixa louco e lúcido por seu sangue. Momoka Chiba devia não vir para cá. Ela não deveria estragar a minha vida, para expor quem eu realmente sou.

Só que ela não veio por isso, veio? Claro que não. Ela veio por causa da cidade de New York, uma das cidades mais famosas desse mundo.

- Procurando dados. – respondeu o atual Tarô Sakamoto com um tom bondoso em sua voz. – Bem, precisamos descobrir mais sobre aquela humana.

- De quem está falando? Momoka? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Não estou falando da Srta. Chiba. – disse ele. – Estou falando da amiga dela. A Srta. Kira.

Michiko Kira. Ela é a melhor amiga fofoqueira (de tão fofoqueira que eu acho que ela daria em cima de qualquer hospede com aqueles seus comentários maliciosos) de Momoka Chiba. Dei um sorriso meio torto quando pensei que teríamos confusões por causa daquelas duas.

Suspirei um pouco quando observei que ele havia pegado a ficha de Michiko e a colocado em cima de sua mesa, abrindo a tal pasta em seguida.

- Michiko Kira... Neta de dois astros do rock, filha de uma cientista e um cantor famoso. Inteligência acima da média. Participou de alguns clipes. – leu Tarô Sakamoto, com um certo interesse. Seus olhos miúdos pararam em uma página e ele havia ficado trêmulo quando havia terminado. – Envolvida em escândalos de mudanças repentinas de clima.

- Mudanças repentinas de clima? – eu repeti. Meu Deus, isso é loucura. – Droga. Mais uma para vigiar. – sentei-me em um dos sofás.

- Não. – disse ele. – Ela está sendo vigiada por Yamato.

Yamato, com certeza, deve estar sofrendo neste exato momento. Mas isso é difícil, se _ele é mais calmo e mais cavaleiro _(dita pela Chiba novamente) do que eu. Revirei os olhos.

Aquela garota é muito interessante de alguma maneira.

- Falando nas novas hospedes, - eu disse. – onde estão elas?

- Elas estão gravando uma música. – disse ele. – No Central Park.

Quase caí de braços para trás.

- O QUÊ? – eu corri na direção da porta. – PAI, POR QUÊ O SENHOR NÃO ME FALOU?

Quando bati a porta, eu pude escutar Tarô dando risadinhas. Sinceramente... Velhos não tem jeito.

**-x-**

Eu e Michiko havíamos cantado para um monte de gente em um show de talentos no Upper East Side, já que a escola nos obrigou a participar. Ganhamos um cheque de dois mil dólares e uma coleção de jóias, além que uma gravadora queria nos contratar. Neste momento, a única coisa que me passa pela cabeça é:

- Gucci! Prada! Dolce&Gabannna! Pelo amor de deus, que tentação! – eu estou com os olhos cravados nas roupas da Barney´s, querendo escolher alguma roupa legal para eu levar de lembrança. Michiko apenas está de braços cruzados, encarando-me como aquilo fosse loucura de adoradora de marcas. – O que houve?

- A gente não ia fazer um lanche depois daquilo tudo? Isto é, eu não comi ainda nada. – disse-me Michiko, com certa razão. Eu havia dito que a gente lancharia em algum McDonald´s para ela e...

Eu só estou pensando em moda.

- Desculpe, Michiko-chan. – sorrio para ela, sem jeito. – Mas sabe como eu sou, eu nunca desisto fácil de uma roupa.

Michiko me dá um sorriso compreensivo com os lábios com o batom rosado da M.A.C. Ela parece saber do meu conflito interno de eu contra eu. Ela me encaminha para a porta da loja, me dizendo com um tom agradavelmente gentil:

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

Andamos em passos lentos na direção da McDonalds que era próxima á loja de Barney´s. Michiko parecia quase que meio pálida. Seus pais, como os meus, não são normais. Bem, pelo menos a mãe dela é uma humana com um poder de super inteligência. Porém, seu pai tem poderes de controlar o tempo e o clima.

Entretanto, Michiko apenas tem visões futuristas. Não herdou controle de tempo ou clima nenhum. E ama fofocar.

- Onde as senhoritas pensam que vão? – perguntou uma voz conhecidíssima atrás de nós duas. E acompanhada de outra. Eu me viro para trás e vejo que Kotarou e Yamato estão juntos e cada um demonstrando a sua maneira de estar com alguma raiva. Kotarou Sakamoto demonstrava com um olhar sarcástico, Yamato Konoe demonstrava com um olhar desapontado e cruzando os braços.

- Íamos para um McDonald´s. – sorriu Michiko, como a presença dos garotos não fizesse a menor diferença. Nota-se que ela acabou de destruir a nossa chance de ficar fora do olhar dos garotos por algumas horas.

Beleza, agora temos dois guarda-costas nada agradáveis. Muitíssimo obrigada, Michiko. Agora Kotarou sabe aonde _exatamente_ vamos.

Quando ele ia me pegar pela mão para voltarmos para o hotel, uma GRANDIOSA multidão de garotas indo para o Central Park. E a gente foi levada junto, já que umas quinze quiseram mostrar para gente o que estava ocorrendo.

Eu e Michiko poderíamos suspirar aliviadas, se não fosse o simples fato de os garotos estarem pulando pelos telhados que nem aqueles heróis dos quadrinhos. Bato a minha mão na minha testa. Eu _quase_ esqueci que ambos eram meio-aliens.

Só que, acreditem ou não, o pessoal americano corriam loucos feito um relâmpago sem direção. E Kotarou e Yamato ficaram para trás. Michiko estava conversando com uma das garotas loucas de NY e me disse:

- O pessoal de Gossip Girl está gravando.

Pronto. A gritaria estava armada.

- GOSSIP GIRL! – todas as garotas berraram. Duvido que nenhum texano tenha não ouvido o nosso grito: Praticamente toda NY estava indo para o Central Park.

- OH MEU DEUS! – berrou Michiko, quase se descabelando.

Oh meu deus. Chace. Oh meu deus. Ed. Oh meu deus. Penn. PELOS CALÇÕES MOFADOS DO MEU PAI! Matthew. Eu conhecia um dos atores de Gossip Girl. O pior estava por vir, quando eu vi a linda visão da Central Park chegando. E com ela, uma multidão entre guardas que pediam ao público para pararem. Dentro do_ bolinho _havia o pessoal.

Ficamos com as garotas por algumas horas, quando escutei:

- Garotas! – disse um homem. Michiko arregalou os olhos. Era um dos produtores. – Venham aqui, depressa!

Viramos-nos para ele e formos andando até ele. Ao lado dele, estava um sorridente Matthew que mostrava lindamente os seus dentes brancos. Arqueio uma sobrancelha. Estava com um bom pressentimento que tinha cheiro de podre. Não que isso fosse bom ou ruim.

Era um pouco dos dois.

- Parabéns ás duas, ganharam a vaga para as primas das amigas japonesas de Blair Waldorf. – ele cumprimentou a gente na total serenidade. Só que Michiko Kira não estava tão calma assim. Ela parecia uma estatua, paralisada completamente. Passei a minha mão em seus olhos.

Ela não se mexeu. Percebo que isso não tem nada a ver com o sonho realizado ou com a possibilidade máxima de ela tirar fotos com o pessoal de GG. Era uma visão. Isso devia-se á seus olhos estarem mais claros.

O tempo havia parado. Apenas eu conseguia-me mover. Isto é, até Michiko abrir e fechar os olhos e estarmos no presente. Um sorriso forçado estava nos lábios dela.

- Que bom. Eu posso conversar com Momoka-chan um pouquinho? - ela estava com uma mão no meu braço. Chega ela apertava tanto que doía a minha circulação.

O produtor sorriu.

- Claramente. – ele disse, quando ela correu para um beco claro e sem ninguém, me dizendo:

- Momoka, eu acho que eu previ a morte de Kotarou. – ela me disse, assustada.

Eu juro que se ela estivesse brincando, eu vou fazer uma brincadeira para ela parar de fazer teorias. Ou socar. Ou chutar. Sei lá. Eu acho totalmente impossível que Kotarou possa ser morto: Ele é um caçador de corpos.

Se o corpo dele atual dele morresse, ele trocaria por outro.

Mas é impossível matar ele se ele corre muito.

- COMO É QUE É? – reclamei. – Michiko, você só pode estar brincando! Kotarou não pode estar morto!

Só que ela ficou séria de repente e disse:

- Conhecendo-me bem, Momoka-chan, você sabe que eu não minto. Se você acha que estou brincando, ouça a minha voz e me diga: Eu estou brincando ou não?

Droga. Eu odeio quando ela está com aquela voz.

- Claro que não, Michiko. – eu digo de uma forma desesperada. O desespero estava me deixando louca. Se Kotarou morresse, eu poderia ser a responsável. E, droga, meus pais me matariam com um monte de trabalhos á fazer. – Mas, o que faremos?

- Falamos nada. – ela ia saindo do beco, quando a puxei pelo braço e disse:

- MICHIKO KIRA, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR...? – eu estava mais assustada do que ela. E ela não era amiga de Yamato? Eu tinha preocupação com o que pudesse ocorrer. Oras, o pessoal tinha vidas. Roubavam vidas, mas tinham vidas, né?

- Eu não estou falando de não contar para o pessoal. – ela me disse. – Eu disse que eu e, principalmente, você não falamos nada para o Matt e para o Kotarou. Só para o Yamato. – ela deu um largo sorriso. – Você não acha que eu não vou desistir de ser dama de honra?

Pisco os meus olhos castanhos, e logo após, corro atrás dela com planos maléficos na cabeça. Céus, Michiko não vai me juntar com um inimigo de ancestralidade.

—**x—x—x—**

- Uau, vocês voltaram. – Matthew sorriu quando eu fui à direção dele junto com Michiko Kira. Só que quando eu cheguei mais perto, eu fui que não estava eu, Matt, Michiko e o pessoal de Gossip Girl.

Kotarou e Yamato estavam conversando com o produtor.

- Crazylady em um seriado? – o filho do gerente do Hotel Platinum não conseguia acreditar. Kotarou parecia ter me procurado. De repente, eu sinto-me nas nuvens.

Não conhecia esse lado protetor do Kotarou-kun. Falo sério, quando sabemos que ele é bom nessas situações?

Falando nele, o produtor assentiu a cabeça de uma forma gentil quando Kotarou perguntou-lhe. Yamato não demonstrava na expressão corporal, mas seus olhos estavam virados na direção de Matthew. Quando ele viu Michiko e eu, ele cochichou com Kotarou. Kotarou, que estava com um cachecol em seu pescoço (já que a temperatura estava fria) e com um casaco negro grosso, olhou para mim e sorriu. Não aquele sorriso gentil, mas um... maroto.

Engulo seco. Marotice com sorriso significava apenas uma coisa:

Encrenca.

Quando Kotarou se virou para negociar a minha saída do elenco com o produtor, eu me virei para Matt e disse:

- O que os meus amigos estão fazendo aqui? – pergunto dele.

Matthew olha de mim para Kotarou e de Michiko para Yamato e termina me olhando.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – suspira ele. – O seu amigo de cabelos negros está tentando convencer o produtor á desistir de você. Vocês são namorados?

Discordo rapidamente, com o tom gentil.

- Não. Ele é o filho do hotel onde estou morando. – sorrio-lhe. – É um amigo novo que conheci durante o meu vôo. Você sabe como eles me colocaram na série?

Ele abre-me um daqueles seus sorrisos de matar. Bem, agora entendo como que ele entra nessa.

Entretanto, eu não sabia que ele era tão ousado.

- Você o persuadiu para que eu entrasse? – olho-o, desconfiada e divertida.

Ele deu-se de ombros.

- Sabe, algumas pesquisas sobre a sua habilidade em teatro e o meu charme, fazem toda a diferença. – ele me responde.

Nossa, eu estou com um mestre em persuasão na minha frente. Suspiro. Bem, isso fez um efeito positivo em Michiko: Ela está parando de tagarelar e ela está falando mais com Yamato. Eu não sei o que deu nela: ela está dando risadinhas com Yamato.

Arregalo meus olhos á Matt.

- Uau, isso é... – eu tento dizer algo.

- Impressionante. – Kotarou aparece detrás de mim. CARAMBA, SERÀ QUE ELE NÃO SABE QUE ISSO ME METE MEDO?

Só que o meu medo é que Kotarou estava em um tom sério, como ele não gostasse do que estava vendo/ouvindo/lendo. Seus olhos estavam em um tom vermelho-rubi e o seu sorriso não escondia a profundidade do seu ódio.

- Hã... Kotarou-san? – eu estou estranhando ele. Sério, como Kotarou pode estar nesse estado?

- Momoka, você deve me dar uma palavrinha. – Kotarou, literalmente, me arrastou para uma sala. Trancou-a por dentro e me olhou com certa raiva e me disse:

- Do que a Kira estava falando com você?

Agora sim, eu não tenho dúvidas sobre Kotarou estar estranho. Ele ouviu sobre eu estar pensando se Michiko era doida ou não. Ele está me encarando feito uma fera sem jaula.

Eu mereço isso?

- Ela não me falou nada. – eu disse-lhe com certa autoridade. Mas eu estava tremendo.

Deus, eu estou tremendo. Como isso é possível?

- Então, tudo bem. – Kotarou suspirou e pegou uma maçã. Era grande e o seu vermelho se assemelhava com sangue. – O diretor mandou-lhe isso.

Eu peguei-a e a encarei, estudando-a.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele, insatisfeito.

Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas, como se fosse claramente óbvio. Ele não estava estampada na minha cara?

- Desde quando você me dá maçãs? – eu perguntei dele, desconfiada.

Eu vi que isso o abalou, já que o sorriso dele havia sumido no exato momento. Kotarou Sakamoto me elogiaria pouco e por razões não definidas. Além disso, éramos inimigos mortais.

E, ainda por cima, eu estava com um mau pressentimento com isso.

—**x—x—x—**

Os ventos estavam frios de repente, quando Michiko havia começado á procurar pela sumida Momoka Chiba. Yamato estava ficando extremamente preocupado com o seu colega de hotel e melhor amigo. Estavam no crepúsculo, quando uma terceira presença assombrou Michiko que poderia ter dado um tapa. Isto é, se a pessoa não pegasse a mão dele á tempo.

Michiko olhou que poderia ter cometido um grave erro: Quase batia em Momoka Chiba, que prendia o seu pulso para se defender.

Porém, a jovem Kira percebera que Momoka estava mais pálida que o normal.

- Momoka, o que ocorreu? – perguntou uma Michiko superhorrorizada, abraçando a melhor amiga. – Que sauda... – e, se não fosse o elegante empurrão da amiga, Momoka poderia ter sido amassada pelos fortes braços aparentemente frágeis de Kira. – Falando sério, Momo-chan, o que ocorreu entre você e Kotarou? Você está tão diferente...

Momoka dera um sorriso irônico. Aquilo fizera Yamato arregalar os olhos. Aquilo lhe lembrava **uma outra pessoa**.

- Finalmente percebeu, _Kira_. – ela disse com um irônico sorriso muito familiar. De tão familiar que Yamato e Michiko arregalaram os olhos. E logo após, Michiko tentou pegar uma bolsa para dar um tapa na garota e foi impedida por Yamato.

- Tudo bem, Kotarou Sakamoto, o que você armou no corpo da minha melhor amiga? – Michiko havia gritado á plenos pulmões.

Kotarou, que estava no corpo de Momoka, riu.

- Ainda acho interessante a paciência de Chiba com você. – ele disse na voz de Momoka, risonhamente. – E acho mais interessante ainda a mente dela. – um sorriso se abriu nas covinhas do corpo da garota. – Me diga uma coisa, Michiko, onde é que você previu?

A garota ficara calada por um tempo.

- Quem te disse? – perguntou ela.

Kotarou respondeu, educadamente:

- Eu estou no corpo de Chiba, Michiko, e caso não perceba, eu posso fazer tudo o que eu quiser. Como retirar informações dela e do tal Matthew. – ele disse.

_Se Momoka Chiba é cruel, Kotarou é pior._ Michiko pensou nisso quando arregalou os olhos.

- Sinceramente, não foram as que eu queria, mas... – ele olhou para Michiko. – outra pessoa sabe disso.

- Okey, eu estou entendendo: Você usou Momoka para ver onde era o lugar onde eu previ a sua quase-morte. – sorriu Michiko. – Interessante, Kota-kun, você manipulou todo mundo.

- Bem, ele não manipulou todo mundo. – disse Yamato. – Basicamente, nós temos que saber disso tudo.

- Por quê tudo isso? – perguntou Michiko.

- Por um motivo que nos torna importantes no nosso planeta. – disse Kotarou, tentando evitar que Michiko fizesse mais perguntas irritantes, mas quem disse que ela não queria?

- Que tipo de importância? Bandido? – perguntou Michiko. Era o tipo de coisa que se esperava de um alien desses. Bem, pelo menos para ela.

Michiko viu que Kotarou abria e fechava os lábios de Momoka de um modo impacientemente desesperado. Mordia os lábios e somente alguns minutos depois havia falado com insegurança:

- Porque eu sou o príncipe de meu planeta. – e ele se virou para o outro lado. Não gostaria de ter que ver uma Michiko boquiaberta.

Muito menos ter que ouvir uma furiosa Momoka Chiba. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não ocorreu exatamente aquilo. Na tarde seguinte, Momoka estava sorridente na frente do notebook. Os cabelos morenos estavam mais alisados e seus olhos cintilavam á cada digitação de suas unhas perfeitamente manicuradas. Aquilo atraiu muito a atenção de Kotarou Sakamoto que, por sua vez, estava estudando para testes com seus professores particulares.

Não que ele dissesse, claro. Mas ele odiava ter que ouvir muitos pensamentos em sua mente. E de Momoka, ele não ouvia absolutamente nada. Ela parecia rir de meia hora a meia hora.

Olhando pela porta semi-aberta do quarto da garota, ele suspirou. Será que ela o perdoaria por causa do que ele havia feito?

Claro que perdoando ou não, a dor estava ainda ali, no coração humano dele. Não algo egoísta, mas ele temia tremendamente por causa dela. Os seus olhos verdes tornaram-se tristes por alguns segundos, antes que ele se afastasse da porta que se abria, revelando uma animada (até demais) Momoka Chiba.

- Olá, Sakamoto-san. – sorrira ela, com aquele sorriso dócil e gentil que ela raramente fazia á ele. – Boa Tarde.

Aquilo assustou o garoto-alien muito. Não que era o sorriso encantador dela, mas ela estava sorrindo depois de tudo que a fofoqueira Kira havia falado.

Mas a questão seria: Porquê?

- Boa Tarde, _Crazylady_. – ele disse, estranhando a atitude da colega de hotel.

- Tchau, Sakamoto-san. – disse a menina, correndo rapidamente para o quarto de Michiko com uma animação estranha.

—**x—x—x—**

- O que deu nela? – foi tudo o que Kotarou me disse, depois de Momoka se oferecer para ocupar o cargo de vendedora de doces com animação demais. O seu olhar, o de Kotarou, estava desconfiado. – Chamei-a de Crazylady umas quinhentas vezes, mas ela ainda fica com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Sério? – perguntei, esperançosa que algo ocorresse entre os dois. Eu sempre achei que Kotarou tem alguma queda pela animadíssima Momoka. Mas não animada _daquele_ jeito.

Fala sério, não vejo a Momoka assim há algum tempo. Desde que ela namorou, acho... Mas isso não quer dizer que isso seja algo do meu interesse. Mas a REAÇÃO DELE é, sim, do MEU interesse.

Ele me encarou, surpreso.

- Você não sabe de nada? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Não é legal saber que ele quer saber de alguma coisa que você saiba. Digo, sobre o alien na minha frente que tem o rosto aparentemente humano. E isso me assusta.

- Claro que sei. – falei á ele.

Sei mais do que ele. Isso por eu, Michiko Kira, sou a melhor amiga de Momoka Chiba que não deve contar segredos ao Sr. Alien Sanguinário. Logicamente que ela não contaria nada para ele (ele é muito protetor para a gente contar á ele . Apesar de ele ser algum Chace Chawford, ele não era tão confiável assim á Momoka. ele brinca com ela, faz ela sofrer e tenta-a controlar diversas vezes que, sendo assim, Momoka tem medo que ele descubra algo.

Ao contrário do que ele poderia fazer, Kotarou suspirou desapontado e andou para a lanchonete. Ele parecia bem triste, para falar a verdade.

Sorri. Será que ele sabia que Momoka ia estudar nos EUA?

- É possível que ele saiba. – disse Yamato com aquele seu sorriso com fileiras de dentes brancos. OH MEU DEUS, que lindo!

Oh, não pense: Aquela garota ama aquele cara. Não é _bem_ assim. Eu sou apenas a parceira no crime com Yamato Konoe, quando a gente faz alguma coisa. Mesmo que ESSE cara leia os meus pensamentos, que é meio desagradável para mim.

- Oh sim, ele não está fazendo nada contra Momoka. – e notei. Momoka ainda estava feliz da vida. – Você sabe de algo?

Yamato deu-se de ombros. Eu noto que os seus braços são fortes. Muito fortes. Deus, Momoka tem razão que esse rapaz pode me distrair durantes os meus projetos de vida em NY. E bastante.

Agora, sinto-me BEM vermelha. Não rosada, mas vermelha _mesmo_, como um pimentão.

- Nada que não seja que ele quer fazer algo á respeito. – disse ele. – Pronta para espionar?

Sorri-lhe, divertida. Espionar era a minha área: ainda bem que herdei a inteligência da mamãe.

- Logicamente. – eu lhe disse com segurança. – Eu sou uma gênia. – e lhe mostro o celular com câmera digital e fones de ouvidos. – E os Kiras nunca desistem.

Yamato dá uma gargalhada gostosa e me diz:

- Certo, Kira.

—**x—x—x—**

Era muito sol naquela área, quando dois adolescentes, escondidos atrás de uma limusine, espiavam um garoto entrar na Hunter College. Michiko arregalou os olhos: será que aquilo era possível? Será que ele tinha ousadia para fazer aquilo?

A garota de cabelos castanhos havia arrumado a cabeleira, antes que pudesse murmurar no comunicador:

- Ele vai querer entrar. Câmbio. – eu disse.

Yamato revirou os olhos. Eles estavam próximos e não precisavam conversar com telefones minúsculos para não serem notados. Como estavam em um colégio, era bastante óbvio que seriam muito bem notados pela _GRANDE _população de New York. O que seria tão estranho quanto dois jovens atrás de uma limusine com celulares?

Oh, deus. Parecem a CIA.

- Eu sei disso muitíssimo bem, Kira.

- Não. Mas sério, ele vai entrar NA MESMA ESCOLA QUE A MOMOKA!

Yamato não pareceu ligar. Ele não estava ligando, já que Kotarou Sakamoto já pensava em estudar em alguma escola de New York. O problema? Ele tinha um problema: Ele não conhecia ninguém e nem queria conhecer.

Mas, agora, a situação é crítica demais para Kotarou abrir mão da oportunidade.

- E daí?

Momoka segurou a sua própria cintura, horrorizada. Ele não se importava com a vida de uma humana? Que horror!

- Alô! Estamos falando de nossos dois melhores amigos aqui! – a garota quase berrou entre dentes. Nunca brincavam com ela. N.U.N.C.A.

E foi aí que o loiro disse:

- Isso é realmente preocupante. – Na verdade, a imaginação de um Kotarou e uma Momoka se beijando era crítico. Kotarou era um príncipe alien. Momoka era uma descendente humana de cylicons.

Estavam em um enrola-enrola danado: O Kotarou ia quebrar as regras?

—**x—x—x—**

Hey, gente! Aqui é a Luciana falando com vocês. Bem, me desculpem pela demora do capítulo é por causa das minhas provas, tarefas durante o recesso e por porque este nosso capítulo não está em seu fim. O extra é grande. E tenho a certeza que vocês vão gostar. Bem, os textos são meus e da personagem Poison Girl, a fofoqueira.

—**x—x—x—**

**CAPÌTULO EXTRA **

**UM DIA EM NOVA YORK, UM DIA EM FOFOCAS**

**Participação especial:**Jujuba-ka-chan e Haru-Chan

Olá, leitores e moradores da cidade de Nova York. Vocês devem estar querendo saber sobre os artistas da TV que são extremamente mais fofocados que o cinema. Não, eu não irei mostrar algo que seja intrigante na alta-sociedade iorquina do mundo cinematográfico, apenas um dos fatos que todos se divertiram descaradamente que fazem você repetir várias vezes ou enviar ao You Tube.

Não na vida real, pelo menos nesta fanfic que vocês estão lendo.

Era um dia nos estúdios da Luciana Fernandes Productions, quando uma limusine negra passa pela rua ao lado. Algumas criancinhas, com sorvetes da Mc Donalds, olhavam o carro longo e fabuloso que estacionou no estacionamento do estúdio, que havia alta-tecnologia. Adolescentes, que passeiam por ali, olham curiosas e ficam cochichando entre si sobre a elegante limusine. Um fotógrafo consegue flagrar a mão do motorista.

Quem disse que era um homem? Era uma mulher. Isso mesmo, meus amores, a chefia diabólica voltou com mais chefias diabólicas. Não estamos falando do Diabo em pessoa ou dos chefes super-mandões dos jornais críticos de NY, estamos falando de escritoras.

E logo após, o portão se tranca.

-x-

- Vocês acham que elas vão vir? – perguntava uma ansiosa Momoka Chiba á seus colegas de elenco de fanfic. Estava com uma calça jeans e uma regata branca e, em suas mãos, uma taça de vinho.

- Bem, a única coisa que sei é que três cabeças de escritoras podem melhores ou piores que uma. – comentou Kotarou, com o olhar atento á um inquieto Matthew.

O ruído de um carro chegando pôde ser ouvido dali e todos vão ver no estacionamento quem estava nele. A primeira pessoa á sair foi...

- QUE HISTÒRIA È ESSA DE VOCÊ ME DAREM TROTES DURANTE O CAMINHO? – eu – isso mesmo, eu, Lúh – gritei furiosamente para todos os meus inúteis funcionários.

Kotarou, Momoka, Michiko, Michael – meu assistente de filmagem -, Yamato deram um passo para trás, deixando um Matt suspeito por trotes telefônicos. Depois de alguns segundos, a segunda escritora saí da limusine com sacolas de mangás e DVD´s e disse para mim:

- Credo, Lúh-chan, deixa de ser má com eles! – disse Júlia. – Entretanto, se for o Matt, pode fazer qualquer tipo de tortura com ele!

-x-

**A DITADORA NÙMERO DOIS: **_Jujuba-ka-waii-chan_

A segunda escritora é uma das amadoras de sushis que você pode ter visto na face da Terra. Tem apenas doze anos e é uma das felicíssimas amigas da ditadora-que-todos-os-personagens-odeiam, **Luciana F.**, que é também apaixonada por animes. Mas, se nós não fôssemos, o que seria da nossa diversão? Todos gostam da diversão. Diversão gosta de todos. Não há como fugir deste dilema milenar.

O seu nome é **Júlia G.**, entre outras palavras:

- A futura assassina de **Matthew**.

- Desenhista maluca-eterna.

- Fã de **Momoka C.** e de **Kotarou S.**

**-x-**

Júlia está olhando para todos os lados possíveis do estacionamento. Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Está com a sensação de estar sendo observada?

**-x-**

- Parece que tem uma antena na cabeça. Quem detecta isso? Será que ela fez uma cirurgia?

**- **Colecionadora de cabeças.Não se aproxime desta ferinha não-domada.

**- **Possível filha de _Freddy Krueger_ da _A Hora do Pesadelo_. Depoimento de um ator anônimo. Será que ela pode entrar nos sonhos de qualquer um? Parece que ela causa uma má impressão. E filha do poderoso Freddy? Só na próxima reencarnação!

**-x-**

Olho para, também todos os lados possíveis. Aquilo estava ficando meio ridículo, como alguém ficaria ali? Aquilo era de tecnologia suprema! E alôô, se um homem me olhasse, ele ia se ver comigo!

E eu sou muito nova para que um homem babasse por mim. Isso seria um crime mortal e assassinaria a ética pública!

- Essa sensação está vindo da esquerda, no norte - noroeste. – diz Júlia, ainda tentando detectar a sensação. Matthew atira o seu revolver anti-alienígenas nessa direção e fragmentos de câmeras se espalham pelo estacionamento. Lâmpadas se quebram no momento em que a terceira escritora saía da limusine.

E a única luz que poderia ser vista era da limusine e revelou-se que... Bem, apagaram-se as luzes para a estrela. Haru não podia ser visto pelas lâmpadas, mas luminárias de emergência mostraram uma adolescente brasileira. Ou seja, Haru.

- Quem apagou a luz? – ela dissera.

- Ele. – todo mundo aponta para Matt, porém Haru não se interessa em matá-lo logo de cara.

—**x—**

**A DITADORA NÚMERO TRÊS: **_Chibi Haru-chan17_

A terceira escritora é _tão bitch_. Meus amores, o que vocês acham de uma patética garota baixinha que quer dar uns bolos com os gostosões da nossa NY? É algo prazeroso de saber e nada prazeroso de olhar e comentar: _Ela é uma vadia!_ Não é nada divertido ver que uma baixinha está dando atenção ao gatinho dos nossos colégios, não é?

Bem, a nossa única escritora adolescente, com quinze anos, pode ser considerada uma colecionadora de homens: Boatos dizem que cada tampinha de lata pode ser um homem. Bem, garotos, cuidado com a garota da espécie bitcher: dama do gelo, bonita, sexy e perigosa.

Fontes me dizem que:

- A garota tem olhos claros. Dizem-me que ela colocou lentes de contato para poder parecer mais bonita e ter mais homens em sua lista. Todos comentam que ela pode ter arranjado um pacto com o demônio para isso. Bem, estamos de olho nessa garota.

- Ela pode ser algum tipo de _Serena van der Woodsen_ baixinha. Fontes anônimas me dizem que vários gatinhos curtiram com a garota com champanhe e roupas sensuais. Ela estaria pegando de novo?

- De algum modo, me dizem que ela poderia ter pegado AIDS. SERÁ?

- Bem, há vários boatos que ela poderia ter ido á um hotel com um irmão nerd desses gatinhos. Será que ela pegou ali? Poderia ser, com meia arrastão sexy e lábios vermelhos...

- Ela não vai se dar muito bem com **Momoka C.**

—**x—**

**SEU E-MAIL**

**P:**_Oi PG,_

_Eu ouvi que o garoto com quem _**Haru**_ foi ao hotel, Fred, era gay e que trouxe o namorado lá para fazer carinhos e beijos. O único motivo de ele ter dormido por _**Haru **_foi para as pessoas pensarem que ele era hetero._

_-xuxubeleza_

**R:**_ Caro xuxubeleza,_

_Eu havia percebido que, na festa do Beijo na Boca, a calça estava meio apertada na bunda dele. Então, você pode ter alguma razão. Será que ele bebeu?_

_- PG_

**P:**_ Cara PG,_

_Eu era da mesma classe de _**L**_. Ela é uma verdadeira escritora esquisitona para estar andando com gente tão pop no mundo. Será que ela tem problemas de pele por ser tão branca?_

_- puregossip_

**R:**_ Você viu é no que dá não pedir antes e não sonhou? Rá, a esquisitona ganhou. Eu sabia que sou uma poeta autêntica. Hey, algum dia desses para ir com eles e ver se aceitem._

_Se te chutarem, não diga ao destino que ele não avisou._

_- PG_

—**x—x—x—**

É tentador saber que eu estou em uma limusine. E ainda que as garotas estejam conversando muitíssimo bem com os garotos. E que... bem, Júh está vendo algo no notebook.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Haru de Júlia, que digitava alegremente.

- É um teste para saber a minha profissão. – sorriu ela.

Haru pega o notebook e começa a ter seus olhos brilhantes.

- Você está vendo o bigode de abelhas, está? – Júlia arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Haru faz uma cara daquelas que você desconfia.

- Talvez... – e faz bico.

- Bigode de abelhas? – Kotarou questiona e se aproxima da tela do notebook.

- É, olhe, ao invés de picarem ele na cara, picaram toda a mão dele. – comentou Momoka.

- Mas porque tem luvas aí? – perguntou Yamato.

- Bem... – disse Júh, risonha. – A mão dele parece ser uma luva de beisebol.

- Luva de beisebol gigante. – acrescenta Kotarou, surpreso.

Quando uma música super legal começou á tocar, Michiko saiu da limusine e correu para o show dos...

- JONAS BROTHERS!

- MOMOKA! – disse Kotarou ao ver que Momoka havia sido pega por Matt.

Isso tudo enquanto a gente falava:

- Eles são tão problemáticos. – comentou Júh.

- São atores que fazem _muito bem_ o seu papel. – comentou Michael.

- São os meus atores esquisitos. – eu disse.

- Luciana, me dá o Matt? – perguntou Haru, suspirando.

Todo mundo olhou para ela.

- Você só deve estar brincando. – disse Michael. – O cara tem um Q.I. de 48.

- Verdade. – eu confirmei.

- Esquece o pedido, Lúh. – diz uma assustada Haru.

- Mas bem, como vamos ir atrás dos loucos varridos ali? - Júh apontou para os 4.

Dei de ombros.

- Cada um fica com o seu. – eu falei, por fim.

Júlia tem os seus olhos brilhando, dando medo.

- Eu pego o Matthew. – ela diz, ferroz.

- Eu pego o Kotarou. – diz Haru.

- Eu pego a Momoka. – eu digo.

- Eu pego a Michiko e o Yamato. – diz Michael.

- O Yamato? – perguntou Júh. – Ele não foi citado acima?

Eu cocei a minha nuca, sem graça.

- Ele foi atrás da Michiko. – eu falei.

- Oh sim, os casais estão quase unidos. – comentou Haru em voz baixa. Eu apenas sorri. Nós temos que concordar sobre isso. Não é á toa que estão unidos.

Os casais ficam sempre unidos quando queremos, né?

- Isso é assustador. – disse Michael, ao procurar o pessoal.

Duas horas depois... Eu estava no camarim de uma estrela japonesa (já que foi fácil tirar Momoka de onde estava), quando ela saiu e Júlia veio toda amarrada com algum tecido róseo. Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. O que ela estava fazendo daquele jeito?

- Aquele Matt me paga. – disse ela entre dentes. Ah, isso responde tudo.

E ela veio saltando (como ela poderia andar?) para mim, falando:

- E – salto – me – salto – disseram – salto – que – salto – você – salto – tem – salto – que – pagar – salto – multa – salto e finalmente ela está diante de mim. – por personagens que quase destroem NY fictícia.

O QUÊ? Aproximo-me dela, chorando (pensamento: os MEUS BILHÕES DE FICDOLÀRES T.T) e de repente...

- Ahhh! – ela tem uma leve queda ao chão.

Em OUTRO lugar de NY...

- Estamos sendo seguidos? – Kotarou perguntou de Haru, quando andavam na direção de onde eu e Júh estamos.

Haru olha para trás e vê três ninjas. Todos estavam sendo pagos por Matt.

- Você_ acha_? Eu tou vendo gente querendo nos... – e antes que pudesse falar, uma agulha afiada quase se crava nela. – matar... Pelo amor de Deus, corre para aquela corda! – ela aponta para uma corda prendida á um poste de trânsito.

Kotarou olha para ela, incrédulo.

- Okey, mas isso vai custar... – antes de que terminasse, Haru o lançou na direção da corda que, com muita agilidade, ele pega.

Só que Haru ainda estava lá, com os ninjas apontando-lhe uma arma. E uma bala é disparada nela, quando ela salta em grande altitude, indo até á outra corda ao lado de Kotarou. Ambos se olham, quando os ninjas tentam atirar neles. Porém, o destino deu uma mãozinha...

- SAI DA FRENTE, SEU CANALHA! – diz uma Momoka indo ao show da Madonna, seguida por Yamato.

Os ninjas se levantaram, mas Michael pisou neles sem misericórdia ou piedade. E os três fazem uma corrida de rato-gato-cachorro. Kotarou e Haru ficam com duas gigantescas gotas, antes que vissem que um caminhão ia na direção deles. Haru ficou horrorizada, quando Kotarou a chutou para ficar longe de ser atropelada.

O garoto corria nas paredes do caminhão, enquanto Haru, literalmente, se enrolava na corda. Depois de a rua estar limpa (aparentemente), os dois saíram das cordas e foram ficar de pé.

E, de novo, de repente...

- CARRO! – desta vez Haru deita com Kotarou ao lado, para não serem atropelados pelo carro. E de novo. E de novo. E finalmente vão na direção de onde estou.

Onde estou, disfarçada de caixa de leite gigante com Júh e acabando de salvar o dia de Matt...

- LUCIANA FERNANDES, EU VOU TE MATAR SE SAÌRMOS MORTAS POR CAUSA DELE!

Ela disse isso porque estamos em um incêndio e Momoka não pode nos levar por causa da multa. Legal. Vou morrer.

Olho para uma furiosa Júh.

- Enquanto você fala, arranja um plano. – digo, sentando em um banquinho.

Ela me olha, incrédula.

- O que você vai fazer? – diz ela.

Dou-me de ombros.

- Vou pro o inferno. – digo.

- Inferno? Ah, bom isso é... – ela finalmente se toca e me olha, de novo, incredulamente. – VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA?

- Eu sempre quis conhecer o Freddy K. – digo. – E sempre quis ser a pupila dele.

- Pupila... Freddy K... Depois disso, Luciana, eu te levo ao hospício, isso sim. – ela me diz, tentando abrir a porta de emergência (que não abre).

Para a nossa esperança, um grupo de bombeiros estava colocando uma tora de árvore para abrir a porta. Só que veio um pequeno grupo (eu estava vendo pela janelinha) e Kotarou disse:

- Seria mais fácil se vocês nos comunicassem. – disse ele e, APENAS COM O MINDINHO, colocou a porta para baixo.

Haru entrou e saiu com a gente, vivinhas da silva, com um monte de papelada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Júh.

Haru entrou e saiu com a gente, vivinhas da silva, com um monte de papelada.

- Pagamento de multas, documentos de identidade, licenças e papeís sobre o Kotarou.

Arregalei os meus olhos.

- Quase morremos. – diz Júh, aliviada.

Semanas depois...

—**x—**

- Michiko, o meu bife. – disse Yamato á hospede.

- Como assim o meu bife? – perguntou ela.

Ele revira os olhos.

- Eu te salvei de ser quase envenenada. Você me deve.

A garota se vira.

- ESTÀ BEM! – e BLAM!

—**x—**

Mas, será que **Matt** se vingará dos escândalos?

**L **pode massacrar K por trapalhadas e piadas?

**Momo **pode virar amiga de H?

**Mikko** pode virar uma apresentadora de esportes?

**J** poderá atacar antes que **L** pare a sua obsessão durante estas páginas?

E quando eu vou parar de contar novidades quentíssimas á vocês?

_Para você que me adora e me odeia,_

**P**oison **G**irl.

—**x—x—x—**

**Seu Comentário, sua resposta:**

_**Jujuba-ka-waii-chan**_**: **Júlia, sério, VOLTA PARA O MSN! E mais: Cadê a sua fanfic? O.õ

**Momoka: **- É, eu quero ver a minha xará! i.i

**Kotarou: **- Xará?! Momoka, DESDE QUANDO você tem xará? o.ô

**Makoto (da fic de Kokoro Mew Mew – propaganda -): **- EU, Kota-kun ¬¬

**Kotarou:** - Ah, a Makki-chan u.u

**Michiko:** - YAMATO KONOE, VOCÊ É UM MANIPULADOR! Ò.Ó

**Yamato: **- Euuu?

**Michiko:** - Não tente fingir-se de engraçadinho comigo, eu sei MUITISSÌMO BEM que você é um cretino com cara de anjo!

**Momoka:** - Michiko, não o ouça. o.o

**Kotarou: - bebendo refri -:** - lendo jornal –

**Momoka – põe o megafone no ouvido de Kotarou -: **- KOTAROU SAKAMOTO! – o refri de Kotarou mancha toda a roupa dele –

**Kotarou:** - olha de relance para Momoka -: - Seria muito melhor se você PELO MENOS considerasse isso normal.

**Lúh:** - chega do computador – QUE LOUCURA OS SENHORES IRRESPONSÀVEIS DE MEGAFONE ESTÃO FAZENDO NO MEU ESCRITÓRIO, HEIN? ò.ó

**Todo mundo:** - O.O

**Lúh:** - Primeiro: A Júlia esperando a resposta dela. Então. – estala os dedos. –

**Momoka: **- Hmm, Júlia, desculpe-nos. Tivemos um pequeno probleminha. E bem, o CHATO do Kotarou é mal porque ele é arrogante e ganancioso. ú.ú

**Kotarou:** - Tá legal. Eu sou mal. Okey, então: Porque eu vejo que você ainda está na cadeira próxima de mim e TOCANDO na minha mão? ¬¬

**Momoka: **- silêncio total e som de grilos – O/O

**Michiko:** - Uau, o amor está no ar o.o

**Lúh:** - Resposta: Kotarou se finge de mal, mas veja que ele tem um bom coração e é extremamente possessivo: Virou o protetor da Momo-chan!

**Plateía:** - MOMO E KOTA! MOMO E KOTA! \o/\o\/o/

**Momoka e Kotarou:** - Essa nossa chefia ainda nos mata do coração u.u

**Lúh:** - E... Karen, ele só existe na fic. n.n

**Kotarou:** - Infelizmente ¬¬

**Michiko:** - Como assim _Infelizmente_, Kota-kun?

**Lúh:** - Isso aí, como assim _Infelizmente_?

**Kotarou:** - O Matthew tem segundas inten... – recebe uma pedala da Lúh – AIÊ!

**Lúh:** - Ôôô, espera aí! Não pode dar trechos! Ò.Ó

**Momoka:** - Bem, eu acho que ele deve ser algum parasita do casal _KOTA e MOMO! _E eu digo: O QUÊ?

**Lúh:** - O pessoal já te ama, resumindo tudo. E Júh, felizmente eu não tive só UMA review. Tive, até então, DUAS no capítulo dois.

**Kotarou:** - Tchau pequena e vamos á segunda! xD

—**x—x—x—**

_**Sabaku no Ino-sama**_**: **Sama? SAMA? Sem nada contra, mas eu sou nova demais para ser considerada uma pajé ou uma anciã. Tenho só...

**Kotarou:** - Treze anos.

**Lúh:** - Hey, eu IA falar! Ò.ó

**Momoka:** - Mas o Kotarou atrapalhou, então meleca feita...

**Michiko:** - Ino-sensei, eu também nem sei porque o pessoal não vem. Talvez seja porque viramos OS PIORES PERSONAGENS DO SECÚLO 21! X.X

**Momoka: **- É o fim do mundo! \õ\

**Lúh:** - Ei, gente, isso é o tempo. -.-

**Momoka:** - Uau, Luciana-sensei tem mais uma fã. O.o

**Kotarou:** - Bem, a L-sensei é fã de High School Musical, de Meg Cabot, de Crepuscúlo, ...

**Michael:** - E resumindo: De várias coisas.

**Lúh:** - Eu não mandei aos dois para falar da minha vida pessoal ¬¬

**Momoka:** - Mas, bem, você esta se inspirando para fazer algum livro. n.n

**Yamato:** - Está bem, L-sensei: Você VAI ABANDONAR A GENTE? O.O

**Lúh:** - Não, claramente que não. Ainda estou _desenvolvendo_ os personagens.

**Michiko:** - Gente, temos que responder o review. ú.ú

**Lúh:** - Oh, yeah. Bem, Sabaku-san, você vai ter que ficar de olho no final. Vai ter um leilão de Rapazes! xD

**Kotarou:** - Eu estou fora desse leilão.

**Lúh:** - É claro que está fora. Já tá comprometido com o contrato. xp

**Michael:** - Bem, também é legal ver que não sou o único que tem que vigiar uma escritora mandona. ¬¬

**Lúh:** - COMO É QUE È? Ò.Ó

**Michael:** - Er... Nada, chefinha.

**Kotarou:** - Sabaku-san, correção: Cabeças vão rolar é.é

**Momoka:** - Meu Deus, Kota-kun – gota. –

**Lúh:** - Que legal estar conosco, Ino-chan, e continue nos acompanhando \o\

**Momoka:** - Tchauzinho n.n

—**x—x—x—**

**Enquete:**

**O que está achando da fic:**

**Quer que a fic nunca tenha existido.**

**Quer que a fic continue, por estar boa.**

**Ei, porquê tem o Kotarou vampiro?**

**Ótima.**

—**x—x—x—**

**Lúh:** - Legal, terminei! xD

**Momoka:** - É… Você terminou vinte e quarto páginas. Isso não é bom. O.o

**Kotarou:** - E o pessoal vai achar que a fic é grande.

**Michiko:** - E não vão querer ler ou comentar.

**Yamato:** - Aí, você não terá fãs.

**Michael:** - E ficará deprê da vida.

**Lúh: **- E se isso ocorrer, eu VOU JOGAR UMA PRAGA EM TODOS VOCÊS!

**Todo mundo:** - Okey, Rainha do Stress. ¬¬

**Lúh:** - Seria legal eu colocar um concurso de dança, não acham? 8D

**Todo mundo:** - Louca. ¬¬

**Lúh:** - Isso só foi uma idéia, gente. E leitores, podem sugerir ou criticar algo á vontade.

**Momoka:** - Podemos terminar?

**Kotarou:** - Claro. SE a L-sensei deixar.

**Lúh:** - Então, gente, esse meu pessoal tá querendo se banhar na praia da NY fictícia. Beijos. Bai-Bai! n.n


End file.
